


一晃好多年20章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年20章

【啊…呃哈…腿再开大些…对，就是这样，哈…唔…哈啊…舒服不】  
  
唐溯酒意消净回复意识时，林烺正趴在他身上，伏在他耳边一边捣弄一边问他舒不舒服。  
  
【怎么了，我哪里做的不对吗】感受到唐溯身体的僵硬，林烺减缓顶撞的力度，转动角度在湿热的甬道里探索研磨，有个地方每次摩擦到唐溯就会受不住颤抖，身体也会变软，他一面观察唐溯的反应，一面仔细寻找着。  
  
背上又被唐溯抓紧，林烺知道找对了去处。  
  
【这里对吧】  
  
他保持方向快速的抽插数十下后缓缓将下身拔出，再狠命撞进去，如此反复。  
  
唐溯好不容易找回来的神识又被撞个七零八碎，疼痛和快感交织在一起，他回想起，在他失去意识之前，他们刚刚做了第三次，那现在是第四次了？还是…  
  
唐溯不敢细想，他摸到床边的手机解锁屏幕，凌晨3点，林烺的体力是怪物吧。  
  
又一阵强烈的腹痛袭来将他强行从快感中剥离，他皱眉从林烺双臂圈起缝隙中钻出，结合的部位在分离的瞬间发出啵的一声，让唐溯想到那瓶黑桃A被拔出木塞的声音。  
  
失去紧致甬道的包裹，快感骤然消失，林烺不满的拉着唐溯要继续，却在下一秒看到唐溯按着腹部忍耐痛苦的神色。  
  
他急忙松开手，任唐溯颤抖着腿扶墙往卫生间走去，期间不断有液体顺着唐溯的大腿根滴落，林烺呆坐几秒后回神般赶忙起身搀扶，好在唐溯没有抗拒和他的肢体接触，由他扶着到卫生间门口。  
  
【撒手，你还要跟进去吗】唐溯没好气的说。他下身一片黏腻，嗓子，小腹，腰窝，大腿根，还有后面那处都在疼，难受得快要发疯，给不出什么好脸色。  
  
林烺讪讪站到一边，唐溯头也不回的走进卫生间，推拉门无力的碰撞声打在林烺心上。  
  
唐溯在马桶上坐了一会儿，后面的不适感始终没有缓解。他手肘支着上半身，感受到膝盖边手术缝线留下的疤痕，就在之前林烺狗一样一遍遍舔在上面，又麻又痒，还对他说什么舔舔就不疼了。  
  
身体的不适和内心的烦躁缠在一起，唐溯狠搓两把脸，走进浴缸清洗身体，温热的水将本就无力的四肢泡得更软。  
  
不带套，内射，至少3次，这么粗鲁的做爱是哪里学的？  
  
混蛋…唐溯右手绕到身后，忍着肿胀刺痛掏弄。  
  
林烺听着浴室传来的水声，抬手给自己一巴掌，他早就清醒了，却借着酒劲儿发疯，做出这种野兽一样的事。  
  
真的醉了那里能想到找经理要总卡开门呢，林烺暗嘲自己。  
  
酒店房间都差不多，这又是他家的酒店，他自是熟悉，但他还是好奇，林烺这里是什么样子。  
  
本来只是想进来看看，却在瞥到柜子里被随手摆放的避孕套后热血上头，失去了控制。  
  
唐溯在这个房间，这张床上，和不知道的人，用掉了半盒。  
  
他抽出一片，朝唐溯走去挑衅的说  
  
【这个型号我带着小】  
  
唐溯关掉水龙头，用毛巾擦脸，看也不看林烺，酒意上头，他没空陪林烺发疯，只想倒下睡觉。  
  
【哎，跟你说话呢】唐溯不屑一顾的样子激起林烺的自尊心，他恶趣味的用胯顶了林烺一下。  
  
【说的跟你带过似的】唐溯挤上牙膏对着镜子洗刷口中的酒味。  
  
【你要是实在不信，那我也不介意现在带给你看看】林烺还真的没有带过，但嘴上一定不能落了下风。  
  
唐溯顿住刷牙的动作，回头挑眉上下打量林烺，又一声嗤笑拿过水杯漱口。  
  
林烺被唐溯这样一连串动作激怒，对方呸呸吐泡沫的样子简直就在往他脸上吐口水！  
  
【成，今儿就让你见识一下】林烺扳过唐溯的腰，对准他还没冲洗干净的嘴巴，直接亲了上去，将唐溯薄荷味的口腔重新染上酒气。  
  
林烺凭着一身蛮力将唐溯压倒在洗手台上，在唐溯口中横冲直撞，嗦糖水一般搜刮着唐溯舌头上冰凉清甜的薄荷味。唐溯一掌劈在他颈侧却毫无作用，反而被他抓起来举过头顶彻底钳制住。  
  
唐溯被亲的说不出话，空气中只剩唾液交换的声音和布料摩擦碰撞的细碎声响。  
  
暧昧的气氛将两人包围，林烺在感到有东西顶着自己腹部时停下亲吻。  
  
【你硬了】他居高临下的看着仰躺在洗手台上林乱不堪的唐溯  
  
【…硬你妈】  
  
【我也硬了，我们可以把这个用掉】林烺不去管唐溯的谩骂  
  
【对上你没兴趣】  
  
【我是说我用】这个时候林烺也不管什么小不小了，他将唐溯的双手交叉按在头顶上方的，空出一只手去解两人的衣服。  
  
唐溯在林烺脱他裤子的时候终于慌了，他趁林烺不注意，翻身想要出去，却被林烺一下拉回，又死死的趴按在冰凉的大理石台子上，裤子被扒下去一半，像等着打针的小孩儿。  
  
唐溯趴在洗手台上，只能听到身后撕包装袋的声音。  
  
【林烺你知道你在干嘛吗？】  
  
【知道啊，我要上你】林烺一本一眼的回答  
  
【啧，真的带不进去……】他将打开的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，打算就这么直接上。  
  
他对准唐溯的屁股，将硬挺的前端渗出的液体涂抹在缝隙中，试探着插入。  
  
【……你他妈，不能直接进！】唐溯扭着脖子喊，林烺真枪实弹的样子让他发毛。  
  
唐溯挣扎的样子让林烺停下动作，但是身下难耐的肿痛没能让林烺坚持多久，又前后耸动着想要直接撑开那处入口。  
  
【没办法，没有润滑剂。】他为自己急不可耐的行为找借口。  
  
【……在，在抽屉里】唐溯不想配合，但更不想一会儿被送进医院。  
  
林烺顿住  
  
【你还真齐全】  
  
他将唐溯扛起在肩上，还顺势把挂在大腿的裤子彻底拽下扔到地上，走进卧室。  
  
唐溯又是被按在床上，润滑剂被涂抹在他股缝，凉凉的发热。  
  
林烺往自己身下也抹上许多，猴急的又要进去。  
  
【啊，你不会别乱来！】唐溯疼的声音都变调了。  
  
【嘶，是你太紧】林烺强行挤进去的前端也被过于紧窄的穴口箍的难受  
  
【那你他妈的先用手扩张啊】唐溯疼急了，生理性的眼泪往外涌出。  
  
感受到身后硬挺的巨物退出，换进易于接受的手指，唐溯想自己是不是醉过头了，才会教林烺怎么上自己。  
  
逐渐增加到三根的时候，林烺感觉差不多了，他抽出手指，带出一股打磨成白色的液体。  
  
【我要进去了】他又一次对准穴口  
  
唐溯慌张着强撑身体回头  
  
【林烺你啊啊……嘶……】  
  
林烺盯着唐溯的眼睛，下身坚定而缓慢的深入。  
  
这次的进入轻松多了，林烺直接推入到根部，只留下囊袋在外面。  
  
【哈……】唐溯吃力而忍耐的喘息落到林烺耳朵里，他下身又涨大几分。  
  
【我能动吗，我想动动】林烺到底是第一次，发现唐溯确实比较有经验后，他做什么都想先问问唐溯，省的两个人都被他弄的不舒服。  
  
【……】唐溯气的想翻白眼，他后面也是第一次，他心里也很慌的好吗，还要帮林烺这个禽兽解决问题？他说不能动，林烺就不动了吗？  
  
【这样可以吗】等不到唐溯的回答，林烺试探的抽动  
  
唐溯这时撕痛感已经消了下去，只觉得又涨又麻，一种诡异的感觉。  
  
林烺看唐溯不再喊疼，大着胆子顶撞。  
  
【你里面好舒服】林烺伏在唐溯上方，一手探进唐溯胸口，一手就着多余的润滑液，在唐溯刚刚软掉的下体上撸动，不一会儿，唐溯隐忍的呼吸变了味道，空气再一次黏腻起来。  
  
他指甲绕着唐溯的乳晕打圈，不时在硬起的乳首轻轻按压  
  
【爽吗？】林烺掌心托着唐溯身下柔软的囊袋揉搓，挑衅的猛顶两下，房间中回响着肉体拍打的声音。  
  
林烺大半心思都用来观察唐溯的反应，下身只是没有章法的深顶，唐溯的体验感其实没多好好。  
  
【要做就做，废什么话】他咬牙切齿  
  
就在林烺百余下胡乱的抽插后，碰巧擦过某处时，唐溯身体猛然颤抖着收缩甬道，毫无准备的被夹紧，林烺控制不住的射了出来。  
  
比他自己撸快了好多…  
  
林烺觉得有点丢脸，他将唐溯翻个面，正对着唐溯失神的眼，捂住唐溯微微开启的嘴巴，不想从那里听到笑话他的话。  
  
唐溯觉得林烺打开了他身体里奇怪的开关，被那么蹭了一下后，他现在里面开始发痒酸胀，前面硬的更厉害了。  
  
林烺从正面抚摸着唐溯的下身，混迹球场粗糙的手指一遍遍从龟头沟壑和茎身上揉搓，无比专心认真，唐溯被刺激的想要喊叫，嘴巴却被捂着，只能闷声呜咽，溢出的口水顺着林烺指缝滑落，很快也射了出来。  
  
看着唐溯淫糜的模样，林烺下身又一次挺起，他将唐溯瘫软的身体再次翻过去，手臂捞起腰部，把唐溯的屁股抬高，插了进去。  
  
这次他比之前从容许多，抚摸亲吻唐溯的同时，身下开始不断寻找试探刚刚摩擦过的那处凸起。  
  
唐溯失神中早已不再反抗，软床垫吱呀晃动，他仿佛置身海上，在酒精和快感的作用下失重漂浮，和林烺一起沉沦

……  
  
唐溯围着浴巾从卫生间出来时，林烺已经不在房间里。  
  
唐溯看着一片狼藉的床铺，心烦意乱的将被子裹成一团，眼不见为净。  
  
他拿起桌上的纯净水仰头喝了两口，才想起来这是刚进门时林烺开的，顿时毫无心情。  
  
就这么走了？  
  
唐溯走到沙发旁趴下，浑身的疼痛让他感觉自己像个破烂的性爱玩具。  
  
从浴室带出的蒸腾水汽很快变得冰凉，唐溯一动不动，想象自己就这样腐烂。  
  
林烺从外面回来，正看到床铺空无一人，唐溯趴在沙发上睡着了。  
  
他将买回的药放在玻璃茶几上，沉默的看着唐溯呼吸沉稳的侧脸，失去防备毫无攻击力的样子。  
  
林烺打开药油，在手心搓热了，按在唐溯后腰上，那里被卫生间的案台撞得青紫。  
  
腰上的淤青处理好，他又小心掀起浴巾，掰开唐溯被他弄得满是红痕的屁股，看到被摩擦成烂红色的穴口，有一两处破皮了在往外渗出液体。  
  
他到卫生间用肥皂洗干净双手，又返回到沙发前，用店员推荐的药膏轻手涂抹。  
  
被撑开许久的穴口还很好进入，林烺一边涂药，一边回想店员小哥对自己说的，肚子疼可能是精液存留太久的原因，那刚刚唐溯在浴室，是自己把里面的东西清出来了吗。  
  
他尽量放轻了动作，但唐溯还是有些不安稳，林烺只好将手指从唐溯身体里褪出来，应该也涂得差不多了。他把浴巾给唐溯盖好，出门找值班的服务生要一床新被子，自己抱进房间。  
  
从寒冷中被温暖包围，睡梦里的唐溯鼻子一酸，低喃着说出【妈妈，对不起……】  
  



End file.
